projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of West Lake
The Division of West Lake is a Craftian federal division in the state of Meyang. It was one of the original 75 divisions contested at the first federal election. The division is named after the town of West Lake, a satellite town of Troll City, the state capital of Meyang. The sitting member, since the 2067 federal election, is Kenneth Rungatong, a member of the National United Party. History The area around the shore of Lake Sydney has been a safe United area for decades. It is in a key position being a provincial seat just outside the Troll City metropolitan area. The outskirts of most major cities in Craftia are traditionally NUP strongholds. Troll City and its surrounds is also an outlier in Meyang which as a state is generally slightly more right-leaning. In the past, the seat was a stronghold for the Craftia Liberty Party, even through a turbulent period caused by steady loss of support throughout the 2000s, though it was held by the Liberal Party of Craftia for less than a single term (2006–2007) after winning a by-election. It was one of the remaining seats to be held by the party after its heavy defeat in the 2013 election and before its subsequent merger into the NUP. The seat has been dominated by United ever since. The seat is currently the third-safest United seat in Craftia, with a swing of more than 23.89% required for the Conservatives to win it. Members } | Lachlan Charles | Liberty | 1987–1990 |- | 2 | | Tim Nicholls | Liberty | 1990–2006 |- | 3 | | Ernest Khoo | Liberal | 2006–2007 |- | rowspan="3"|4 | | rowspan="3"|Charlie Johnston | Liberty | 2007–2013 |- | | United | 2013–2017 |- | | Independent | 2017–2019 |- | 5 | | Fox Charles | United | 2019–2031 |- | 6 | | Thomas Mullen | United | 2031–2040 |- | 7 | | David Tan Heng Lam | United | 2040–2067 |- | 8 | | Kenneth Rungatong | United | 2067– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Kenneth Rungatong | align="right"|49,483 | align="right"|59.45 | align="right"|+2.14 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Shuye Zhou | align="right"|16,946 | align="right"|20.36 | align="right"|+1.77 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Barry Lee | align="right"|9,514 | align="right"|11.43 | align="right"|–2.82 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Sophie Stott | align="right"|4,628 | align="right"|5.56 | align="right"|+5.56 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Anastasia Guilera | align="right"|1,698 | align="right"|2.04 | align="right"|–3.57 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Jackie Liao | align="right"|966 | align="right"|1.16 | align="right"|–1.11 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|83,234 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|91.72 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.13 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|7,514 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|8.08 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.13 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90,748 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|87.15 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–3.50 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Kenneth Rungatong | align="right"|61,502 | align="right"|73.89 | align="right"|+1.55 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Shuye Zhou | align="right"|21,732 | align="right"|26.11 | align="right"|–1.55 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.55 ! |}